Short FNAF Stories
by The Vampire Victor
Summary: A collection of all my short five nights at Freddy's fanfictions.
1. Blood Red

"I-I can't believe it..." Mike said. "I'm sorry." Foxy replied, looking at the floor, at the red mess on it. "Sorry isn't enough!" Mike cried out. There was silence for a few seconds where no one spoke, they just looked at the floor. "I can't believe you did it... I can't believe it..." Mike said, his eyes starting to water. "Foxy, why?" He said, looking at Foxy. "I-I..." Foxy trailed off, his tail hanging between his legs. "You betrayed me. You were the bestest thing in the whole wide world to me, and you betrayed me." Mike said, crying harder. "I-I know... I-I'm s-sorry, I didn't..." Foxy trailed off once more, his ears hanging low, pressed to his head, his eye patch covering his eye. "You should have been more careful!" Mike yells, looking at the blood red mess on the floor. "I-it was a malfunction. I-I couldn't do anything about it... I'm sorry." Foxy said. "It's all your fault. I-I can't even..." Mike said, kneeling on the floor by the shattered body, and the blood red liquid that surrounded it. He started to cry, his head hung low. Foxy stood there silently, his eyes starting to water. "I am sorry Mikey, I truly am." He said. "Just... just go away! I don't wanna speak to you anymore..." Mike cried. Foxy backed out of the room, crying, upset, having just lost his shipmate.

Mike wailed for his loss. Chica walked up to the right door. "Why are you crying?" She asked. "Foxy betrayed me. This is like '87 all over again. It's the worst disaster in history!" Mike said. "How did he betray you?" She asked. "H-he spilt the cranberry juice... all over the floor." Mike cried. "Jeez, get a grip." Chica said, rolling her eyes, looking at the blood red juice, and the shards of glass that lay on the floor.


	2. Time for Chaos

Chaos smiled, sat atop the volcano, looking down on all the little children and their parents. 45 people in the room in total, all looking at her, watching. Foxy was next door, also watching, but staying hidden so as not to be seen in the window. The cove had been shut for a long time. All he could do was watch the others perform. "So, whose birthday is it today?" She asked, smiling. A two of the children put their hands up. "Well, happy birthday to you both. I have a present for both of you. Do you want to know what it is?" She smiled. The children all nodded. Chaos's eyes went pitch black. "To feel the wrath of my flames." She said, smiling evilly. She opened her mouth, purple flames roaring from it. The children screamed, running in circles, scared. They set on fire, as did their parents. No one escaped the inferno that burned through the room. The children screamed and cried, dying, melting, and burning. Their parents watched, crying as they saw their children die, and then realised that they were dying themselves. When the flames stopped, when Chaos regained control, everyone was dead; the room was in tatters, every inch of it scorched by flames. She backed into a corner, scared.

After that, she was no longer used and the pizzeria hardly had any customers. They bricked up her door, leaving her stuck completely in her room. She had lost her freedom the day she had killed the 45 children and adults. She had lost everything. The other animatronics hated her, she couldn't leave her room, she had no one to talk to; she had nothing but depression and loneliness.


	3. Medicine

p class="MsoNormal"Tasha walked into the office where her father used to work. Mike no longer worked there, seen as he had died and been turned into a dog. She ran to the office, running as fast as Foxy, if that was even possible. Mike was sat on the floor of the Cove, talking to Foxy, his tail wagging. At least he was happy. "Hey Dad." Tasha smiled. Mike looked up at her. "Hey." He said, smiling back. "What are you doing here?" He asked. "Just came to visit." Tasha shrugged. "Shouldn't you be asleep at 2 am?" Mike asked, with a cheeky smile. Tasha smiled. "I go to sleep when I want to." She said. "Be ye up fer another race tonight?" Foxy asked. Tasha smiled. "Yeah, even if I am going to lose again." She smiled. "I'll go and wait in the office." Mike said, standing up and walking out of the Cove. He got to the office and stood, waiting. Foxy got up off the floor. "Ready?" He asked. "Ready." Tasha smiled. "Go!" Foxy said, taking off down the hallway. Tasha ran, only slightly behind the pirate. Foxy was quite fast, but so was she when she wanted to be. She gave it her all, and ran straight past him, getting into the office first. Mike shut the door behind her, so that Foxy couldn't get in. He shut the other door as well, his eyes going black with only small white dots in the centre. Foxy reached the door and looked through the window. "NO!" He yelled, hammering with his hook on the door. "D-dad?" Tasha said, backing up, against the wall. She couldn't reach either of the door buttons from where she was. "I would have preferred it if Foxy had won, then I could give him a taste of his own medicine, but you'll do just fine." Mike smiled, grabbing Tasha by the neck and bringing the top of her head close to his mouth. "Dad, please." She said starting to cry. Foxy hammered on the door harder, wanting it to open but knowing that it wouldn't. "MIKE! STOP!" He yelled, his eyes watering. Mike ignored them both and opened his jaws wide, bringing them back shut on his daughter's head. He let go of her neck, and her body fell to the floor. He smiled, but then his eyes turned back to normal, he went back to normal. He frowned. He looked at his daughter's body lay on the floor, blood seeping from her head where he had bitten her. He began to cry. /p 


	4. Surprise

Mike looked up at Foxy, smiling. "Put out your arms and close your eyes, get ready for a big surprise." Mike smiled, purposely making his words rhyme. Foxy smiled, closing his eyes and holding out both his arms in anticipation. Mike stepped forward slightly, without touching Foxy. And then he held out his arms to the side, and fell backwards. Onto Foxy's hook. Foxy opened his eyes and saw Mike impaled through the stomach, on his hook, blood spilling from the wound. "S-surprise..." Mike smiled weakly, before closing his eyes for the final time.


	5. Baby FNAF

p class="MsoNormal"Mike ran into the dining area, running as fast as his five year old legs would carry him. Jeremy chased him. "I'm coming to get you!" He laughed. Mike looked behind him at Jeremy and stuck his tongue out. "You'll never catch me!" He smiled, before falling over as he was not watching where he was going. Jeremy ran over and tapped Mike on the shoulder. "Tig! You're it!" He smiled, as he watched Mike stand back up. They both turned around as a new kid, someone they hadn't met before, walked in. "H-hello..." The newcomer said, shy. "Hi! What's your name?" Mike asked, smiling over enthusiastically. "I-I'm Phone Guy..." He muttered, attempting a smile. Mike and Jeremy walked over to Phone Guy. "I'm Jeremy Fitzgerald and this is Michael Schmidt." Jeremy smiled. "My friends call me Mike. You can both call me Mike because I know we are going to be best friends forever!" He smiled, hugging the pair of them, beaming from ear to ear. /p 


	6. Phone Guy's Last Message

p class="MsoNormal""H-hello...? Hello? Mike...? I heard you... were the one... who got the job... and you completed the week. So umm... congrats. I was just ringing to... let you know that... I love you man... you've been my best friend forever... but since... since the bite of '87... you couldn't remember who I was... so you don't know me... but I know you... I was going to try and meet you, explain. Try to jog your memory... but I guess... now it's too late... I'm glad I recorded this when I did... so that I could say what I wanted to before... well... But the important thing is that you know... how much you mean to me... you were my only friend... I love you Mike... best pal... But I guess... You don't know anymore... how much I-I meant to you. But... I... I have to go now... So once again... congratulations on passing the week... and I'll speak to you again... if I can... I might not be around much longer... but umm... if you get chance... go to the kitchen and check the umm farthest cupboard to the left... there should be some things in there... things I left for you... so yeah... Bye Mike..." The recording cut off and Mike stared at the phone. "I-I remember..." He whispered, a single tear running down his cheek./p 


	7. JEREMIKE BABIESSSSSS

ERROR 420

THE FOLLOWING FANFICTION IS TOO SEXY FOR YOU. ONLY CERTAIN PEOPLE OF A CERTAIN LEVEL OF SEXINESS CAN READ THIS FANFICTION. PLEASE TRY AGAIN LATER.


End file.
